Printing devices have increased in number and geographic footprint throughout the world and have become increasingly connected to networks. These networks can include a print server. Typically, when one or more documents and/or other print data are scheduled to be printed, the print data is either directly sent to one printing device, or sent to a print server. As computing devices, including mobile computing devices, have become more prevalent, complex, and interconnected, one printing device is often supporting increasingly larger numbers of computing devices. Further, some owners of printing and computing devices prefer using their own computing devices and local network(s) for printing purposes without utilizing additional and/or remote computing devices.